Don't Say Goodbye
by Kang Shin Ah
Summary: Janan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi. Aku sudah cukup sakit saat kau tinggalkan dulu Main pair: YunJae,KyuMin GS
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Don't Say Goodbye

Author: Kang Shin Ah

main cast: jaejoong, yunho, sungmin,kyuhyun,

Warning: gs, typos,ff gaje

genre:family,romance,hurt

PROLOG

happy reading

Author POV

"Hwa eonni kenapa aku di tinggal?" ucap seorang yeoja kepada eonni-nya.

"Kamu sih lambat, coba jalan tu cepat" gerutu yeoja yang biasa di panggil Jaejoong.

"eonni, kamu marah sama aku?"ucap si dongsaeng-sungmin- dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"jangan nangis aku gak marah kok sama kamu" sambil mengelus kepala sungmin

"jinja?"

"ne, kajja nanti kita terlambat lagi"ucap jaejoong sambil menarik tangan sungmin.

+Jaejoong pov+

"eonni ayo ke kantin,aku sudah lapar" tanganku tarik oleh sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin dia adalah dongsaengku. Dia adalah adik sepupuku.

"sabar minnie"

"nanti habis jaejoongie eonni"

"iya,iya"

jae pov end

author pov

skip time

*bel pulang*

"hyung, aku ikut kamu pulang ya" ucap seorang namja

"kyuhyun, kenapa kau ikut aku terus sih" ucap namja ketiga kepada kyuhyun

"kan mumpung ada yang geratisan yunho hyung" ucap kyuhyun

"aish, yasudah. kajja" ucap namja itu-yunho-.

Jaejoong pov

"eonni, kajja kita pulang"tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di depan kelasku.

"kajja"

kami berjalan menuju halte bus sambil bergulau. Saat aku ingin menyebrang tiba-tiba,

BRAKK

"EONNI"

TBC/END

maaf jika ada kesalahan kata

mohon reveiw-nya


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Yunho pov

BRAKK

"EONNI" teriak seorang yeoja yang langsung berlari ke arah depan mobilku

"sebaiknya kita bawa teman anda ke rumah sakit" aku langsung menggendong yoeja yang telah aku tabrak

"baiklah" ucap yeoja itu

in hospital

setelah sampai di rumah sakit yeoja itu di bawa ke UGD oleh dua suster.

ksetelah aku menyuruh kyuhyun untuk pulang deluan

"yunho imnida" aku duduk di samping teman yeoja yang aku tabrak

"hm?"

"nama mu?"

"ah sungmin,lee sungmin imnida"

"aku minta maaf soal yang tadi sungmin-sii"

"tak perlu minta maaf sama aku, tapi minta maaf lah pada eonni ku. karena dialah yang kau tabrak,yunho-sii"

tak lama setelah aku berbicara kepada sungmin, usanim keluar dari ruangan UGD

"usanim bagaimana keadan eonni saya?"

"keadannya sudah membaik, pasien hanya mengalmi luka ringan karena terlalu syok pasien jadi pingsan. pasien sudah bisa di jenguk" jelas usanim

"gamsahamnida usanim"

setelah usanim pergi kami masuk ke ruangan di mana yeoja yang aku tabrak berbaring

"eonni, apa kamu sudah baikan?"

"eonni tidak apa-apa kok, hanya lecet saja"

"aish,eonni ini selalu berusaha untuk tegar"

"ehem..ehem"

"eh, maaf yunho-sii?"

"dia siapa minnie?"

"oh.. ini-"

"aku yang telah menabrak anda nona" potongku pada ucapan sungmin

"saya minta maaf atas kecelakaan ini nona, saya akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan saya"

"ah tidak usah-"

"yunho, jung yunho"

yunho pov end

jaejoong pov

"yunho, jung yunho"

DEG

nama ini sepertinya tidak asing di telinga ku

ah nama ini nama yang selalu rindukan, tapi apakah benar kalau itu adalah 'dia',

nama yang dulunya membuat aku menangis tiap malam

kenapa baru sekarang 'dia' kembali. apa 'dia' sudah tidak mengenali wajah ku lagi

apa 'dia' memang sengaja tidak mengenal aku

"eonni, kenapa kau melamun?"

"ah?...eh...jaejoong,kim jaejoong imnida?"

"ah jaejoong-sii saya pamit dulu. sekalian membayar administrasi-nya dulu jaejoong-sii, sungmin-sii"

"ah..ne yunho-sii"ucap ku serempak dengan minnie, tapi hanya aku saja yang menjawabnya canggung

jaejoong pov end

.

.

.

.

.

.

author pov

2 weeks later

setelah kejadian tabrakan itu jaejoong dan yunho sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu.

"eonni, nanti kita ke taman belakang sekolah ya"ucap seorang yeoja dengan aegyo-nya -sungmin-

"iya, minnie"balas sang eonni kepada dongsaeng-nya

"sekarang aja gin"

"tadi katanya nanti kenapa minta sekarang"

"eonni, ayo"

"iya tuan putri, tunggu sebentar"

selama diperjalanan menuju taman belakang sekolah, sangking asik-nya bercanda, jaejoong dan sungmin tidak begitu memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang sehinga

BRAKK

"aww..."

"appo..."

"eonni gwenchana?"

"ne,gwenchana"

"hyung ini kenapa bisa jatuh?"ucap seorang namja berambut ikal kecoklatan kepada hyung-nya

"YA! kau ini bukanya bantuin aku kok malah marahin aku"marah hyung-nya yang tidak di bantu berdiri oleh sang dongsaeng.

"kan yunho hyung bisa bangun sendiri kenapa harus aku bantuin" jawabnya enteng

PLAK

"aww... YA hyung ini sakit tau" protes-nya saat sang hyung menjitak kepalanya dengan sangat 'lembut'

"rasakan itu bocah evil"

"yah hyung"

"ah..,ya...maaf aku telah menabrakmu"ucap yunho manunduk kepada yeoja yang dia tabrak

"eh...gwenchana...hmm...yu-yunho-sii"

"ah, jaejoong-sii"ucap yunho kaget

"kau kelas berapa?... kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"ah, itu... aku kelas 3"

"wah berarti kelas kita sama dong, aku juga kelas 3 tapi kelas ku berada di atas. kalau kamu sungmin?

"aku kelas 2,yunho-sii"

"ah tak usah seformal itu panggil aku oppa dan kamu jaejoong-ah panggil aku yunho saja"

"ne yunho-ah. Itu yang diaamping kamu itu siapa?"

"oh ini dia sepupu jauh ku cho kyuhyun."

"annyeong cho kyuhyun imnida"

"kim jaejoong imnida"

"lee sungmin imnida"

"kau kelas berapa kyuhyun-sii?" tanya sungmin

"a-aku kelas 1, sungmin nonna. boleh kah aku memanggil mu dan jaejoong-sii nonna?"

"tentu saja boleh kyuhyun-ah, kau boleh memanggil kami nonna" ucap sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya

"kyuhyun-ah,yunho-ah aku dan sungmin ke taman belakang dulu ya,permisi" pamit jaejoong

setelah punggung jaejoong dan sungmin menghilang dari tikungan, kyuhyun masih saja berdiri seperti patung

"kyu kau tak apa kan?"

"hyung kau kenal mereka dimana?"ucapnya dengan badan yang belum bergerak sedari tadi

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? apa kau mengigau?YA!bangun kalu kau masih tidur"bentak yunho sambil memukul-mukul pipinya

"ya!hying aku ini sudah bangun sedari tadi tau" dia sambil mempoutkan mulutnya

"ck' seram sekali mukamu, kalu kau mempoutkan bibir mu. hi! serem" setelah memukul muaka kyuhyun dengan gerakan lambat dengan tampang tidak berdosanya yunho langsung lari

"YA! hyung awas kau kalau ketemu aku bakal menghajarmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung, bukan kah itu sungmin nonna dan jaejoong nonna?"

"eh, iya itu mereka"

"nonna!"

"eh, kyuhyun?" kaget sungmin dan jaejoong

"nonna mau pulang? lebih baik pulangnya sama aku dan yunho hyung, bagaimana?"

"ah gak perlu kyu aku sma sungmin bisa naik bus"tolak jaejoong

"jae lebih baik kau dan sungmin ikut kami"

"tak usah yun"

"aish, ternyata kau itu keras kepala juga jae"

"eon lebih baik kita ikut mereka saja"bisik sungmin

"minnie, kau ini maunya yang geratisan terus"balas jaejoong dengan bisikan juga

"bagaimana, jae, min?"

"aku ma-"

"tak usah yun aku sama sungmin naik bus saja" dipotongnya perkataan sungmin

"ayolah nonna"

"tidak kyu"

"aish kau ini keras kepala sekali jae. ayo masuk tian putri kim jaejoong. Dan kyu kamu bawa masuk sungmin ke belakang"

"siap hyung"

"yun" jaejoong yang kini telah duduk di jok depan haya bisa mengeluarkan jurus pupy eyes miliknya

"tidak jae"

"ayolah yun" jaejoong mencoba sekali lagi dengan jurusnya

"jae kenapa kau sangat imut" ucapnya gemas seraya mencubit kedua pipi jaejoong

"aw... sakit yun"

"apakah kalian sudah selesai bermesraanya hyung,noona?" ucap kyuhyun datar yang melihat kelakuan hyung dan nonna-nya, sungmin hanya terlihat dengan datar sma dengan kyuhyun. sedangkan kedua orang yang mereka sindir hanya bisa menundukkan muka mereka yang memerah dan malu.

"KAJJA KITA PULANG HYUNG/OPPA" teriak kyuhyun dan sungmin bersamaan

.

.

.

.

"yun, sekali lagi terima kasih atas tumpangannya"

"sama-sama jae. aku dan kyuhyun pulang dulu ya"

"ne,yun"

"dah jae, min"

"dah..dah oppa, kyu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"minnie aku mau tanya sama kamu"

"tanya apa eon"

"jika kau berpacaran dengan seseorang, dan tiba-tiba pacarmu hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi bagimana perasaan mu saat itu?"

"hm.. perasaan ku ya sangatlah sakit bagaimana pun juga dia itu adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai. sampai kapan pun aku tak pernah akan melupakannya, emang kenapa eon? apa pacar mu dulu pernag menghilang juga?"

"tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja minnie"

"eonni kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan pada ku jangan kau pendam sendiri itu akan sakit"

"tidak minnie"

"ayolah eon ceritakan saja aku tak akan mangatakan nya pada siapapun"

" baiklah, tapi janji jangan mengatakannya pada siapapun"

"ne aku janji"

"dulu eonni pernah pacaran pada saat kelas 3 junior high saat sehari sebelum kelulusan dia pernah mau mengajak ku kencan, aku saat itu sangat senang dia mengajak ku kencan pada ke esokan harinya aku sudah datang, aku menunggunya selama 4, tapi dia tidak datang di situ aku sangat kecewa dengannya. besoknya aku datang ke rumah nya tapi apa yang aku dapatkan rumahnya kosong. aku bertanya kepada tetenagga sebelah dia bilang bahwa rumah itu kosong barusaja karena orang itu pindah keluar negeri. setelah itu tidak pernah lagi ketemu dengannya. aku sangatlah merindukannya selama ini hiks..." akhirnya air mata yang di tahannya sedari tadi akhirnya keluar

"eon aku yakin orang yang kau cintai bakal kembali, jangan pernah menyerah untuk itu aku ada di smping mu selalu eon"

"gomawo minnie"

"cheon eon. sekareng eonni tidur besok kita sekolah kan"

"jaljayo minnie"

"jaljayo eon"

" yunnie bogosipo"

TBC

maaf kalau kurang panjang

dan yang sudah review gamsahamnida

jangan lupa untuk review


End file.
